You are not that evil after all
by joshparrilla
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PRINCE CHARMING FINDS HIMSELF ATTRACTED TO THE EVIL QUEEN WHEN HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE TRAPPED IN FAIRY TALE LAND?
1. Chapter 1

"He finally fell asleep. Hopefully he won't have any nightmares tonight." David said as he walked back to the living room.  
"I'm glad he's finally sleeping, he needed it." Regina raised her head and looked at him. "Thank you, David."  
"What for?"  
"For letting me stay here tonight. It means a lot to me."  
"I know you care about him, so it's only fair that I allow you to stay and keep an eye on him."

Regina had no words. She couldn't believe Prince Charming was letting her stay overnight to take care of his grandson, her son. For the last couple of days, she had felt their relationship changing a little bit. David invited her over for dinner at the diner with them twice last week and now he was letting her sleep in their house. After everything she had done to him, she couldn't believe he was being nice to her. _He is acting this way definitely because Snow White isn't here_, she thought to herself, but she still enjoyed the company.

What the mayor didn't know was that David was actually falling for her. It took him by surprise and shook him off his feet. The last couple of weeks Regina had been different. He knew how difficult it had been for her to let Daniel go and how hard it was for her not to use magic to get whatever she wanted. Seeing her trying to be a better person, made him believe she could change. It was probably the fact that his wife was in another world and that he hadn't had sex in months that made the Evil Queen look hot, sexy and desirable. Something was calling his attention and he constantly found himself thinking what Regina would look like naked.

"When was the last time you had a real meal, Charming?"  
He was surprised she was using that nickname. "Granny's meals are real."  
"I'm serious. When?"  
"Haven't had a real meal in a long time."  
"I'll cook for you right now."  
"Please nothing with apples in it."  
She let out a genuine laugh. "I promise it won't have apples."

He watched her move around the kitchen like it was her natural habitat, something he never believed possible. As she cut the onions for the pasta, her fingers moved fast and he pictured her unbuttoning his shirt. He shook his head quickly pushing those thoughts away. He had to think about Snow, but it was impossible for him to take away the idea of taking Regina to bed.

She could feel his eyes watching every step she took and because of that she made everything look sexy. Regina knew how weak men could be when they hadn't had sex in a while and she knew that was David's case. She slowly set the table for him as she moved her hips realizing his eyes were following her wherever she went.

"David," she said taking him away from his thoughts, "your dinner is ready. What would you like to drink?"

"Just…just water, please."

Regina poured a glass of water and set it in front of him making sure her cleavage was showing. She saw him staring at her and suddenly she felt something between her legs. Something she had never felt for someone after Daniel's death. She had been too young with Daniel and she believed it was just the hormones making her hot. But now it was different. She actually wanted to feel David inside of her. She wanted him to take her between his arms. She wanted him to make sweet passionate love to her.

"I never thought you could cook so well."  
"I wasn't always a queen, dear." She sat in front of him as he ate. "I actually know a few things about housekeeping. Plus, for the last 28 years of my life, I had to clean my house and cook for myself. Not to mention that when Henry came along, I had to learn to do a lot of things queens don't usually do."  
"Like actually taking care of your baby?"  
"Exactly."  
"Well, I think you did a great job with Henry."  
"That's the first time one of you acknowledges the fact that I did indeed raised Henry for ten years."  
"We all know it, but I guess we don't want to accept it. Especially because Snow and I weren't able to raise Emma."  
"And I'm genuinely sorry about that."  
"It's in the past now." He flashed her one of his Charming smiles. "All we have to worry about is Henry."

Regina was washing the dinner plates when she felt his arm wrapping around her waist. It took her by surprise but she didn't reject him. On the contrary, she pressed her body against his and she could feel that he was already excited. She knew he had been staring at her every move but never thought he would act upon his needs. It felt weird to have Prince Charming trying to get you to bed with him. But she knew it wouldn't take much, because she actually wanted to sleep with him. She wanted to know what his naked body against hers felt like.

He moved her short hair away and started kissing her neck as slowly as he could. His lips caressed her skin and he could feel the goose bumps she got every single time his mouth touched her neck. He moved his hands from her waist to her stomach and then to her chest where he took the time to feel her breasts. With his teeth, he started unzipping her dress and licked down her spine with every inch of skin that was exposed. Once the dress was completely off, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and instead of old lady panties, like he thought she was wearing, she was wearing an almost invisible black thong. Her body was just perfect. She had curves. Her breasts were perfectly rounded. And her ass was rounded and stood high in its position.

"I'm not scaring you, am I?" He whispered the question in her ear before biting her ear lobe.  
"Nothing scares me, dear."

David picked her tiny body up and sat her down on the counter. He caressed her thighs and kissed her passionately for the first time. Regina kissed him back and their tongues started a battle to see who could take control first. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him closer to her. They only broke the kiss so she could take his shirt off and then went back to kissing each other senselessly. Slowly, she let her fingertips wander through his body and to her surprise she realized Charming actually worked out and had incredible abs.

"You work out?" She asked between kisses.  
"Surprises you?"  
"As a matter of fact, it does."  
"I'm full of surprises, my queen."

None of them understood what was happening but they didn't want to stop. For a moment, David forgot about Snow and their love. And Regina forgot about Henry who was peacefully sleeping in the next room. They didn't care about the rest of the world and it seemed like their bodies were calling for each other. She moved her hands further down and unbuckled his belt. He kissed her breasts taking his time with each and using his tongue to caress her nipples. David knew he wanted to have sex with Regina and nothing would stop him. Or at least that's what he thought. As he picked her up to take her into his room, Henry started yelling; a sign that he was once again having nightmares.

"Oh man." David sighed and put Regina down.  
"I'll go check on him." She said as she put her dress back on. "Zip me?"  
He zipped her dress slowly. "Maybe another time?"  
"Most certainly, dear." Regina turned around and kissed him softly. "We are not done here. Not just yet."

As he watched her walk towards Henry's room, David knew he wanted her more than ever. Kissing her made him feel wanted and touching every inch of her body made the sexual tension between them grow. He knew he had to find a way to get Snow White back home, but before he did that, he was going to sleep with the Evil Queen and no one would stop him from doing so.

Prince Charming felt attracted to The Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed up her thigh and along her stomach, touching every inch of her skin with his lips. Her skin was soft and it didn't surprise him that she smelled and tasted of apples, typical Evil Queen thing. With every touch, Regina arched her body and let out a soft moan. She had to admit Prince Charming knew how to make you feel wanted and he did know how to please a woman. He was really good at sex.

Once he was done kissing her body, he wrapped his arms around her, placing his strong hand on the small of her back and pushing her body closer to his. David closed his eyes as he slid in deeply and felt Regina screaming his name. There was nothing sexier than The Evil Queen's voice calling out his name over and over again; it also meant that she was enjoying every second of it. He kissed down her chest and used his tongue on each of her nipples, taking his time to pleasure her. That was something he had never done with Snow, every time they had sex he wanted it to be all about him but as he held Regina in his arms, all he wanted to do was make sure she was enjoying herself.

Regina kissed down his neck to his shoulder and digged her nails in his back every time he went deeper. Their bodies held the same rhythm and their hearts were beating at the same speed; they were practically the same person. She wanted him to know that she liked what he was doing with his body. That she loved every time he touched her. And she knew he was enjoying himself because he kept moaning her name and kissing her body. Her favorite thing about their sex was when he used his tongue on her nipples. She had to give it to Charming because he did know how to use his tongue.

When they were done, David rested his head on her stomach and felt her breathing slowing down. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and could feel the sweat from the just finished sex. She moved her fingers through his short hair and felt his heart beat calming down. That was something she'd never done with Graham; after sex he always left and they didn't get to hold each other, it was something she missed and she couldn't believe she was doing it with Snow White's husband.

"You are going to get yourself in trouble, David." She said in a low voice.  
"What?" He said, obviously being taken away from his thoughts. "Oh, with Snow? Yeah, I know."  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"Because I wanted you, Regina, and I know you wanted me too."  
"I did, but I have nothing to lose."  
"Can we not talk about that right now?"  
"I just… I don't understand why you would risk your marriage of years to sleep with me one night."  
David raised his head and looked at her as he caressed her breasts. "Regina, you are worth it."  
"I'm not." She looked away.

David sat up in bed and pulled her into a hug. He knew she had been hurt before and he had felt all the pain insider her body as he made love to her. Regina was the most fragile woman he'd ever met, even if she didn't accept it. If he looked into her eyes, he could see the painful memories from her past. Now that he knew more about her, he was able to realize that she did regret all the awful things she had done but he understood no one had ever been there for Regina to guide her through the right path.

"I don't care what you think, Regina, you are worth it." He kissed the top of her head. "You've been told so many times that you aren't good enough that you started believing it and I wish you didn't."  
"I'm not good enough, David." She held onto him and wished that moment would last forever. "I am a bad woman."  
"No, you just made the wrong decisions. You can change that, you have the chance to right all your wrongs."  
"I just want Henry to know that I'm not evil and that I can be a good mother."  
"You have been proving that to him throughout the last few days. You have been able to spend time with him and show him that you are a good mother."  
"But he still hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you, Gina. He's just mad because you lied to him and made him sound crazy, but, like I said, you have the chance to change that."  
"Do you think he will forgive me?"  
"I think he already did."

Regina couldn't understand what was going on. Was she really opening up to Prince Charming? Was he really telling her she was a good person after all? Did that mean he believed she wasn't that evil after all? She wanted to get to know him and learn about his past. All their lives, they had fought each other for years without really knowing their stories. He had been against her because it was his job to protect Snow White and she had been against him because he always fought against her. It was like they didn't decide what their relationship would be, Snow's life had dictated the kind of relationship Prince Charming and The Evil Queen would have. But now that Mary Margaret wasn't there, they had no one to tell them how to act around each other.

"Can I ask you something, David?"  
"Go ahead."  
"What's going to happen when she gets back? She's your wife and she coming back means your daughter gets back as well. I know you want to spend time with Emma and get to know her completely."  
"Yes, I want to spend time with Emma because she's my daughter and I want to be able to be with her and Henry." He looked at her. "I have no idea what's going to happen with Snow. I cannot hide the fact that I slept with you, after all I did cheat on her and she has the right to know that."  
"So, you will tell her?"  
"Yes, I will."  
"That's going to ruin everything between the two of you."  
"I ruined my marriage the minute I decided to sleep with you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What? It's not your fault! I'm a grown ass man who makes his own decisions and mine was to sleep with you and I enjoyed every minute of it, Regina."  
"You did?"  
"Didn't my moans give me away?"  
"Yours did too. Really sexy if I may say so."  
"Oh stop it!" Regina hit his chest playfully. "You are a good man, David."  
"Well, thank you."  
"I never actually got the chance to get to know you before we started fighting."  
"We couldn't know each other, you were Snow's enemy therefore you were my enemy as well."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"But, we have time to know each other now." He kissed her. "Let's play a game."  
"What game?"  
"20 questions. I ask a question, you reply and ask me a question. Okay?"  
"You start." She kissed him back.

David took a minute to think about his first question. There were many things he wanted to learn about Regina but he knew in time she'll let him learn everything about her. For now, they were just enjoying each other's company and trying to know the basic things about one and other.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Red. Yours?"  
"Brown."  
"That is such a boring color!"  
"Hey! No judging." He laughed. "Favorite number?"  
"7. And yours?"  
"7 as well."  
"No way!"  
"Yes way! Favorite animal?"  
"Horses. Let me guess, yours too."  
"Yes and you still have to ask another question."  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"Granny's burgers! Yours?"  
"Apple turnovers."  
"Doesn't surprise me at all. If you could go back in time what would you do?"  
"I would save Daniel from my mother. What about you?"  
"I would save my mother from King George's men."  
"That is one thing I wasn't responsible for and I'm really sorry you lost your mother."  
"Like you said, you weren't responsible for it."  
"What was the first thing that came to your mind when you knew you were going to have a baby?"  
"That I hoped I was the best father any kid could ever have. What about you?"  
"I just hoped that the baby would love me and never feel bad about being abandoned by his parents."

For a second Regina felt herself going back to the day in which Mr. Gold finally gave Henry to her. He was so small and so cute. His eyes, which back then were fighting between blue and green, reminded her of Charming now that she thought about it. The baby was the best thing she had gotten in many years and he made her really happy. Out of all the years she'd been in Storybrooke, her favorites had been the ones she had spent raising Henry. He was the one to paint a smile on her face and made her feel loved for the first time in a long time.

"What was Henry's first word?"  
"Mom." Regina smiled proudly. "What was your first word?"  
"I have no idea, probably mom as well. Which was your favorite place back at home?"  
"That's an easy one, the stables at my house before I had to marry Snow's father. What about yours?"  
"My house because it was in a farm and I just felt so free there without having to pretend to be someone I wasn't." He closed his eyes and thought about his past life. "Would you like to go back to Fairy Tale Land?"  
"I would love to go back but only if that meant I could go back in time and find Daniel there. Would you like to go back?"  
"Yes, that's what I want more than anything, I want to go back home."  
"I don't really know what's left of it, though."  
"I'm sure we could all work to make it look the way it used to."  
"Do you want more kids?"  
"I do, I would like to see my children growing and help them become young adults that know the difference between good and bad, right and wrong. Do you?"  
"Yes, I do. I would like to have a kid of my own, my own blood, to feel him or her growing inside of me."  
"What's going to happen when my wife gets back?"  
"I really don't know but I like to think you won't forget about what we shared tonight." Regina caressed his cheek. "What do you think is going to happen when she gets back?"  
"I don't know, but I will tell her I slept with you and that I don't regret it."

And in that moment, they kissed again. But this time the kiss was different. There were some kind of feelings in it, feelings that they never thought could exist between the two of them. David knew he was in trouble but he didn't care, he had enjoyed being with her and he had liked sleeping with her. Regina felt inside of her that Henry was going to be mad at her for sleeping with his grandfather but she knew that the kid would, in time, understand that she didn't mean to hurt anyone.

"I'm tired, David. Maybe we continue with the questions another time?"  
"I like that, it means you'll give me the chance to get to know you a bit more."  
"Yes, but not now because I cannot keep my eyes opened any longer."  
"Go to sleep, my queen."  
"You shouldn't go around calling me your queen, I don't think your wife's gonna like that."  
"I don't think you care about that."  
"You got that right."  
"Sleep, Gina."  
"Good night, David."  
"Good night, Regina."

He held her in his arms and watched her as she fell asleep. She was a broken woman but she wasn't bad. She had done bad things but she was not that evil after all. He got to learn more about her that night and he loved that. He knew that he wanted to get to know here even more. To understand why she had done the things she did. And he wanted her to know him and learn everything about him. He wanted her to know that he had fought her only because it was his job to protect Snow White but that he wouldn't do that anymore.

David Nolan was not going to fight Regina Mills anymore; he wanted to protect her from all the bad things that could happen to her for as long as they lived.


	3. Chapter 3

"Explain to me again, what are we doing today?" Henry said as he ate his pancakes.  
"David and I are taking you riding."  
"As in I'll be riding a horse?"  
"Yes, sweetie."  
"Why?"  
"Because he thought it would be a good idea."  
"And why are you coming?"  
Regina didn't show it but the question hurt her. "Because I'm your mother and I want to be there."  
"Okay."

That morning, Regina woke up in David's arms and a sense of happiness took over her body. She knew she shouldn't be happy she had helped him cheat on Snow White, but she was happy for herself. Because for the first time in a long time she woke up next to someone who cared about her. Before Henry woke up, she got out of Charming's bed and got dressed. David had the brilliant idea of taking his grandson, her son, riding that day and she thought it was a wonderful way to spend the day. Both, David and her, loved horses and knew that Henry might enjoy the time outside, not worrying about his mama and grandma for a change.

"Are you ready Henry?"  
"Not yet, gramps. I am finishing my breakfast."  
"Once you are done go get ready so we can be out of here."  
"Yes, sir."

Henry finished his breakfast and ran to his room to get ready for their day out. David sat down on the counter close to Regina as she washed the dishes from breakfast. He watched her every move and he felt he knew what she was going to do next. The time they had spent together last night had brought them together in a way no one would ever understand. They were supposed to be enemies, but here they were bonding over things that no one knew about them. Trying to get along not only for Henry's sake but for their own sake.

"Last night was fun."  
"Yes, dear, it was."  
"I'm glad you stayed over."  
"I am too." She flashed him a flirty smile. "Good thing I woke up before Henry did."  
"It would have been a mess, if he had seen you in bed with me…naked."  
"Yes, it would have been."  
"You still owe me ten questions, Mrs. Mills."  
"You can have them later today, Mr. Nolan."  
"Let's make a deal."  
"I'm listening."  
"I'll show Henry how to ride, but I'm sure he's a natural, and then we'll sit aside and you'll give me the answer to ten more questions. Deal?"  
"You've got yourself a deal, David."

Once Henry was ready, they drove to the stables. Throughout the drive, Henry kept asking them questions about Fairy Tale Land and their lives back at home. He kept remarking the fact that they were supposed to be enemies but were acting friendly to one and other. That didn't bother Regina as much as it bothered David. He didn't want everyone to keep calling Regina his enemy, because she wasn't his enemy anymore. Since last night, he felt closer to her and that crossed her out of his enemies list.

As soon as they got there, David got a horse ready for Henry and took it out of the stables. He spent the next hour explaining his grandson how to ride but, as he had predicted, he was a natural. Riding was part of his DNA and it showed. Meanwhile, Regina sat on a bench close to them watching them interact. She was happy Henry had a grandfather who cared about him and wanted to spend time with him. She had no memories of her grandparents, so it was good to know her son would have some memories of his grandparents. It was wonderful to watch Henry and David ride their horses around, laughing and smiling.

"You're sweating dear." Regina laughed as she watched David sat next to her.  
"Well, riding horses would do that to you."  
"Not if you are a lady."  
"Even ladies sweat, my queen."  
"No, we are not allowed to sweat."  
"Such a painful life you lead."  
"Such a painful life I led. I am changing it all."  
"How so?"  
"I will give Henry a better mom than the one I had. I will change my actions. I will redeem myself and show my son that I can be the woman he expects me to be."  
"I am sure he will love that."  
"I hope he does."

David looked at Henry riding his horse and then looked at Regina. They didn't look alike but the way they acted, sometimes, was exactly the same. She had done a great job raising him and he was a wonderful young man. He was proud of his grandson and he owed that to Regina, for raising him in such a great way. Nothing had ever happened to Henry and he always had everything he needed.

"Are you ready to give me 10 answers?"  
"Yes, I am." She smiled at him. "Start, dear."  
"Where would you go if you could fly?"  
"That is an odd question. Umm…I've read France is great, so I would fly there. What about you?"  
"Wait, where did you read about France?"  
"Internet dear, I am allowed to use it. Now your answer."  
"I would fly back to my farm in Fairy Tale Land. I used to love spending time there."  
"Yes, I remember you mentioning it last night."  
"Good memory. If you could have any superpower, which one would you have?"  
"Dear, I have magic."  
"That doesn't mean a thing, it's not a superpower."  
"It is the superpower I would choose." Regina looked at him. "What about you?"  
"I would choose the ability to be invisible."  
"Why would you choose that?"  
"Is that one of your questions?"  
"No, I'm just curious."  
"Because at times I think people relay on me too much and I don't need that. I am not a prince, I'm a shepherd boy and I shouldn't be responsible for their lives."

In that moment Regina knew she wasn't the only one who wished she had been able to change her destiny. All her life she had thought David enjoyed being prince, changing his poor life for this royal life. But now she knew she was wrong. He wished something different than what had been given to him. It was just like her life. She wished she could be the wife of a simple stable boy but instead was thrown into the miserable life of a queen. David wished he could be the simple shepherd boy and instead was thrown into a life full of royalty that he didn't want.

"If you could be another person, who would you be?" David asked as he moved a bit closer to her, but stayed far enough not to awake any suspicious in Henry.  
"I would love to be Granny; she's such a badass woman!" She giggled. "What about you?"  
"Leroy, he seems like a mess but he knows what he truly wants."  
"He's a grumpy dwarf, but I know he's a good man."  
"Yes, he is." He took a moment to think the next question. "Would you like to travel to the moon?"  
"No, not really. Would you?"  
"I would, I bet it's an amazing thing."  
"That was one random question."  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful the moon looks at night, as beautiful as you look right now."  
"David…" Regina blushed for the first time in a really long time. "Thank you for making me feel human again."  
"You are a beautiful human."  
"What's your next question?"  
"Granny's pancakes or Granny's burgers?"  
"Granny's burgers!" She laughed. "What about you?"  
"Granny's burgers as well."

For a moment they sat in silence, both watching Henry ride his horse. They felt like they didn't need to speak, they both enjoyed each other's company. You could see the pride in Regina's eyes as she watched her son ride his horse perfectly. And you could see David's happiness as he sat there next to The Evil Queen and watching his grandson. For a second they thought their lives were perfect just that way.

"I am so ready to get a burger!" Henry said as he made his way back to them. "Can we go to Granny's?"  
"Yes, I think we can do that." David said as he smiled.  
"You boys go have lunch, I'm going back home."  
"Why?"  
"Well sweetie, I am not the kind of costumer Granny expects to have at her diner."  
"But mom…"  
"Don't worry, Henry, I will see you later tonight, okay?"  
"Yes, mom."  
"Henry, go put your horse back in the stable please."

David waited until Henry was gone before he spoke again. He didn't understand why Regina would reject their invitation to Granny's. They were just talking about how they loved Granny's burgers and now she was simply going back home. He couldn't understand.

"Why aren't you coming with us?"  
"Dear, it wouldn't look good if you arrived at Granny's with the Evil Queen when your wife is missing."  
"I don't care what they think, Regina."  
"You should. They are your people, your friends."  
"And you are my friend as well."  
"But I'm not theirs."  
"I don't care."  
"David, please don't make this any harder. Go have lunch with Henry, enjoy your time with your grandson and I will see you tonight."  
"There's no way I'm changing your mind, is there?"  
"No, there is not."  
"We'll see you tonight?"  
"You most certainly will." She smiled. "Have fun with Henry, you guys deserve it."

Regina watched David and Henry walk away and felt a part of her was leaving with them. She had really bonded with David over the last few days and she felt she knew him in a way she hadn't known him before. But, she knew if she went to Granny's, people would start talking and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want people gossiping about The Evil Queen and Prince Charming when she didn't even know what this new relationship between them meant to her or to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course, lasagna again!" Henry laughed.  
"Hush." Regina laughed to herself. "It's the only thing I know how to cook."  
"Well mom, it's really good. Your lasagna is the best thing I've ever eaten."  
"Thank you, sweetie."

David sat at the table and watched Henry and Regina interact. He loved the time they were spending together and enjoyed seeing them let each other into their lives again. After watching Henry ride the horse, Regina had been overwhelmed with different feelings, feelings she didn't think she'll ever have again. David knew how much she wanted to be there for her son every step of the way, but she was afraid about what people may say about this new Regina that he had the pleasure to meet. Well, it wasn't actually a new Regina, it was just the Regina that no one had a chance to meet before tragedy attacked her life.

"David said I'm a natural rider and I did great today." Henry spoke as he ate. "I want to go riding again!"  
"Well, David is right. You did a great job today."  
"I can take you back to the stables tomorrow." David told Henry. "Regina, this is really good."  
"Thank you, dear." She smiled. "Like I said, it's the only thing I know how to cook."  
"You are the Master of Lasagna."  
Regina laughed loudly. "That's a nice title."  
"Better than The Evil Queen, mom."  
"Yes, sweetie, much better."

Once they were done eating, David washed the dishes as Regina tucked Henry into bed. Regina was grateful for David, for letting her spend so much time with her son. She knew the minute Snow and Emma got back, everything would change, and she knew it was selfish, but she wasn't looking forward to their return. Of course she wanted Henry to be happy but this would mean she wouldn't get to see him as often and she'd go back to her dark unhappy place.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead, darling."  
"What are you going to do when grandma and mama get back?"  
"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused.  
"I saw the way you look at grandpa and the way he looks at you. He has allowed you to spend all this time with me, which I appreciate, but what's going to happen when they get back?"  
"David has been a gentleman and has been really good to me, as you said, allowing me to spend time with you." Regina looked at Henry as the tears started forming in her eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen when they get back. I know I will lose David and I don't want to lose you too."  
"You are not going to lose me mom, I promise you that."

Regina watched Henry as he fell asleep and felt a sense of pride taking over her body. She was proud of the young man he was becoming. She was proud of herself for raising him in such a good way. Henry was a really good boy and she didn't want anything to hurt him. He was also smart and he had proved that when he told her how he had noticed the way she looked at David. She couldn't hide it anymore, she had feelings for David and she hated herself for that. She had been stupid enough to fall in love with Snow White's husband, clearly another way to lose the man she loved; like she had lost Daniel. Regina Mills had no luck when it came to picking the men she loved.

"He's asleep and I'm sure he won't wake up until tomorrow."  
"That's good, now we can finish our twenty questions game. You owe me five answers." He handed her a glass of wine. "Take a seat and let's begin."  
"Yes, sir." She sat down and took a sip of wine. "Start."  
"What has been your favorite thing about the last few days?"  
"I have two answers for that." Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Number one has been spending all the time with Henry and letting him know a side of me that he probably didn't think I have. And number two has been getting to know you and letting you know me." She wiped the tears away. "What about yours?"  
"I am grateful for Henry and for having him in my life, but my favorite thing about the last few days has been spending my time with you and getting to know you. You are not the woman I thought you were and you have surprised me in a really good way."  
"I'm going to miss you, David."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"When your wife and daughter get back, we will have to face reality and that means we won't be able to spend time together anymore."  
David ignored her statement. "Would you get married again?"  
"If I found the right person, someone who truly loved me, then I would. Would you?"  
"I don't even have my divorce yet, but yes, I would."  
"You are not going to divorce Snow White."  
Once again, David ignored her words. "What's your dreamed date like?"  
"Ummm… Dinner by the candle lights, nearby my apple tree and eating something other than lasagna or apple turn overs. Listening to quiet music as I stand in your arms…I mean in someone's arms." She took a big sip of wine. "What about yours?"  
"Cooking dinner for you. Dancing with you to your favorite song. Kissing you."  
"David…"  
"No, don't say anything, Regina."  
"Okay. Go ahead, you have two more questions."  
"Would you go out on a date with me?"  
"I would, but you are married. And I'm not even going to ask because I'm sensing I already know your answer."  
"You do." He winked at her. "I have only one question left."  
"Ask wisely, Mr. Nolan."  
"If I were to divorce Snow, would you think about us being together?"  
Regina whispered her answer so he was the only one to hear. "I already think about it."

Later that night, they both laid down on the couch. They didn't want to use the bed. It didn't feel appropriate anymore. It was his bed with Snow White and they disliked the thought of it. They had become really close in the last few days, to the point where they had both fallen for each other. Regina snuggled between his arms and wished that he was her man. She hated the idea that he was married to another woman, a woman she hated, and would probably never end up with her. Even though David kept whispering in her ear that he would leave his wife for her, nothing assured her that they would have a future together. It scared her to know that any minute now Snow White and Emma could come back and she would end up losing David forever…just like she had lost Daniel years ago.

"I'm scared, David."  
"How can a woman as strong as you be scared? You have nothing to be afraid of."  
"I will end up losing two people."  
"I won't let you lose Henry and you sure as hell aren't losing me. We are both staying in your life no matter what happens, okay? I promise you."  
"Please don't make promises that you know you won't be able to keep. I hate promises."  
"Okay, I won't promise anything. I am assuring you that you will not lose Henry or me."  
"I don't think I could handle losing more people in my life." She started crying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying."

David turned her around so she was facing him. He placed his hand on the small of her back and moved her closer to him. He wanted to protect her and assure her that he was not leaving her life. Laying on the couch with the tears rolling down her face, Regina looked like a fragile woman, something that he knew she wasn't. But seeing her like that just made him love her more. Yes, he was in love with her. He loved her and he had found himself loving her since the minute they started spending time together. And even though he didn't know it, Regina was in love with him too. That's why she was afraid to lose him.

"Regina…" He looked into her eyes; he wanted to make sure she was listening to him. "I love you."  
She started crying even harder. "No, please don't say that."  
"But it's the truth! I am in love with you. I fell for you on the first day we spent together."  
"David, please stop."  
"No, I'm not going to stop. You have to know I am ready to fight for you. No one has ever fought for you and you should know that I am going to fight for you because I love you."  
"I love you too and that's why this is so hard for me. Because I am the one who will lose here. Your wife will be back and you will go back to being the stupid little happy family you always were. Want to guess what I will be? I will be the dark fucking Evil Queen you all set me up to be. So no, don't say you love me because that will only make things harder for me."  
"I am not trying to make things harder for you, Regina. My feelings for you won't change because Snow gets back, they will only be stronger. I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I will make it my job to protect you from whatever may happen."  
"Want to know what's going to happen, David?" She sat up on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs. "People will think I cursed you. They will start talking shit, saying awful things about me. And even if you assure them that you love me and I have done nothing wrong, they will still blame me for your leaving Snow White. I don't want that, I don't want to be the bad guy of the story again."  
"You won't be, Regina."  
"I will be." Regina kissed him softly. "Can we just please lay here and not talk?"  
"Yes, we can."

David wrapped his arms around her waist and a few minutes later he was asleep. She could hear his low snores as she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Regina kept thinking about all the things the three of them had done in the last few days. She thought about today's riding. She thought about that time they had gone for a walk through the woods, taking Pongo with them. She thought about the time David had made breakfast for them and they ended up having a food fight all over the house. She thought about the morning walks they had had through the beach. She didn't want to forget those things. She didn't want to forget about those wonderful few days she had been able to spend with David and Henry. Regina felt she had never loved someone the way she loved the two of them and she wasn't ready to lose them. She wished she could stay in those few days for the rest of her life.

That morning, Henry woke the two of them as the sun was coming out. He wanted to make a pancake cake for the three of them to eat. It was one of the things he used to do with Regina when he was a toddler. Every Saturday morning they would wake up as the sun came out and make a pancake cake. Whenever he was sick, Regina allowed him to have that as his dinner because she knew it was his favorite thing to eat.

"Do we have everything we need?" David asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Yes, I checked before I woke the two of you!"  
"Sweetie, you are hyper. What did you have?"  
"Mom I had this dream about a huge pancake cake and thought we could show David how we made them."  
"Well, let's do it!"

As Henry told David what they were going to do next, Regina searched for the things they needed to cook. And that's when her whole world fell apart. As she knelt down to grab a bowl, she heard Snow White's voice coming through the main door. Quickly, she stood up and gripped the counter as hard as she could to keep herself from fainting. All her fears from the previous night were going to come true. Snow White and Emma were back and her life would be nothing but a dark hole.

"Charming!" Snow ran towards her husband and gave him a kiss full of passion. "I've missed you so much!"  
"Snow… How?"  
"We found a bit of magic back at home." She said and kissed him again.

With every kiss Snow White gave Charming, Regina felt a part of her dying. That was it. She was going to lose David no matter what he had said the previous night. If he loved her, he would have to pretend he didn't and keep going with his married life. The only thing she would get out of everything would be spending more time with Henry. She knew her son had found out about her feelings for his grandfather and had hope that he wouldn't abandon her at this moment. That was it; she had to get out of that house. If she didn't, she would start crying in front of everyone and she didn't want that.

"I should go home and let the four of you catch up." Regina said as she put her coat on. "Henry, I'll call you later."  
David took a step closer to her. "What about the pancake cake?"  
"Henry knows how to make it, he can show you."

Regina flashed him a sad smile and walked out of the apartment. David could hear Snow, Henry and Emma talking on the background, but he wasn't listening. He wanted to go after Regina but he knew he couldn't. Maybe she had been right and he couldn't make any promises to her. He hated himself for letting her down like everyone else had done.


	5. Chapter 5

She had no idea what she was doing standing in front of Archie's office. There were obviously no intentions on sharing her personal life with him. But if she thought about it, he had been the only one to offer his help when the curse was broken. Regina knew he didn't care about her, but maybe it was nice to let her feelings out for once. Yes, the curse had given him his PhD but that meant he had to respect doctor/patient confidentiality. Maybe she could talk to Archie about her feelings for David. After all, he was the only person she could trust.

"Come on, Regina, it's just a little talk." She said to herself as she knocked on the door. "You are not weak."  
"Regina, what a surprise." Archie said as he opened the door. "Please, come in."  
"I don't want to bother you, Dr. Hopper."  
"It's not a bother. Please have a seat."

As Regina sat down, she had the strong urge to run out the door and forget she'd ever been there. Why would _the bug _care about her feelings? He was Snow White's friend. How did she know he wouldn't run to tell her about Regina's feelings for Prince Charming? Never before had she felt so nervous about having a conversation. Back at home, people freaked out just thinking about talking to The Evil Queen… That was the problem; she didn't want to be The Evil Queen anymore. Spending the last few days with David had proven her that she could be a good woman, that people could like her and, more than anything, that people could love her again. He had said it. He had promised her his love and she wanted to trust him. Regina wanted to be able to spend her life with David.

"What brings you here?" Archie asked bringing her back to reality.  
"Can I really trust you?"  
"Whatever you say, Regina, stays in this room."  
"How do I know you won't tell anyone? That you won't tell Snow White."  
"I'm a doctor." Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, I've spent the last years as a doctor and I know what doctor/patient confidentiality is. No one will ever find out what you talk about in this room."  
She took a deep breath before speaking. "I think I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have."  
"You think? What makes you think that?"  
"We have been spending time together and I was able to get to know him. I lowered my guard and I let him in. He knows my story and he isn't judging me for it." Regina made a pause to push the tears, which were forming in her eyes, away. "He said he loves me but we can't be together."

Archie knew she was talking about David. He had allowed them and Henry to take Pongo for a walk and he had noticed the look in their eyes. After everything Regina had done to them, Archie knew there was good in her and he could see why Prince Charming could fall for her. Of course the entire situation was a mess and people were bound to get hurt. Either Regina or David, or even Snow. It didn't matter how the story ended, someone would end up being hurt.

"Do you think he means it when he says he loves you?"  
"I do. I don't know why, but I think he's been honest with me. He keeps telling me no one has ever fought for me and that he won't be like the rest."  
"Do you want him to fight for you? Or most importantly, are you ready to fight for yourself?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Regina, you've never fought for yourself. You've always been fighting for or against others."  
"That's not true! I cast this spell for myself."  
"No, you didn't. That was your way of fighting for Daniel, not for yourself. People have constantly manipulated you, making you believe it was what you wanted."  
"How dare you?!" Regina stood up angrily. "I won't let you insult me!"  
"I am not insulting you; I am trying to open your eyes." Archie pulled from her arm making her sit back down. "Do you want to be with this man you're talking about?"  
"More than anything."  
"Are you ready to fight for yourself?"  
"But…if I do that, I will be hurting people again and I don't want to be that woman again."  
"I am not telling you to fight against people and hurt them. I am talking about fully exposing yourself to the world. When I say fight for yourself, I mean gain your place in this man's life the right way. Show him, show us, that you can be a vulnerable woman who has feelings and falls in love."  
"That would mean I'm weak."  
"Loving someone doesn't mean you're weak, it means you are strong and brave. When you fall in love you open yourself to that person, you are constantly exposing your feelings and you are taking the chance of getting hurt. But all that is worth it because you have someone on the other side who's waiting for you. Most importantly, you are showing the world that you love yourself enough to let others in."  
"So fighting for myself is loving myself?"  
"To fight for yourself you need to love yourself and to love yourself you need to fight for yourself."

Archie's words kept echoing in her head. All these years, Regina thought she loved herself, but what if she didn't? What if she had never learned to love herself? Loving David was easy. As soon as she had started learning about his past, she had fallen in love with him. But she knew that couldn't happen with her. Deep down, Regina hated herself for all the pain she had caused to so many people. For as long as she felt that, she could never find the way to love the woman she was. She knew she had to come to peace with all the awful things she had done in the past.

"What if I can't love myself?" She didn't stop the tears that were already falling down her cheeks. "What if I can't ever do that?"  
"I am sure this person you've fallen in love with can help you. Talking to him about your past has made you open up to him in a way you never expected to. Maybe, if you talk to him about your fears or regrets, he can help you. And who knows, maybe you can help him too."  
Regina looked into Archie's eyes. "You know it's him, don't you?"  
"All I know is that both of you need one and other to get through some rough patches from your past. He needs you as much as you need him."  
"Thank you, Archie."  
"You know I'm here whenever you need me."

David was nursing the bottle of beer in his hands and couldn't stop thinking about Regina. He could still feel the way he felt when they made out in the kitchen. Or the way he held her in his arms as she cried the night before Emma and Snow got back. It had only been a day since he last saw her but he missed her terribly. Being around Regina, had made him rediscover the meaning of true love and he understood he had to find a way to be with her.

"It's barely noon and you're already drinking?" Leroy asked as he sat down next to David.  
"Shut up, dude!"  
"And here I am believing I was the grumpy one."  
"Sorry, I'm just…not in the mood."  
"Losing someone I loved made me grumpy, but you just got your wife back, you should be happy."

If only Leroy knew that having his wife back meant losing the woman he loved. He had to give up on his happiness to make the rest of the people happy. David didn't want to break Snow White's heart, but by protecting her, he was hurting Regina and breaking her heart. The look she gave him before leaving the house the other day, had shown him how much she truly loved him. He knew she didn't want to lose him but none of them were ready to hurt other people.

"What's going on with you, David? You seem off."  
"Like I said, I'm not in the mood."  
"I know that, but why?"  
"I don't think we should talk about it."  
"Come on, dude! We're friends."  
David hesitated for a moment then looked at Leroy. "I'm in love with another woman."  
"You what?! Who?!"  
"Sorry, that I cannot tell you."  
"How did this happen? What about Snow?"  
"It just happened. I met someone who turned my world upside down and showed me the real meaning of love. As to Snow, I don't know, I haven't talked to her."  
"You're going to break her heart."  
"I know that, Leroy. That's why I haven't said anything."

As Leroy heard David's words, he started thinking about the last few days. Who had David spent time with? And then it hit him, Regina. He had seen them at the stable with Henry and knew she had been sleeping at their house. But, how could Prince Charming fall for The Evil Queen? That was wrong! Leroy couldn't believe his friend had fallen in love with their enemy.

"Oh God. Please tell me it is not her."  
"Her?"  
"Please tell me you did not fall in love with The Evil Queen."  
"Her name is Regina."  
"Dude! How could you? Are you insane?! She's an evil bitch."  
"Watch it, Leroy." David shot him a furious look. "She isn't as evil as you think she is. She is a good woman."  
"She cursed an entire land and she's good? In which world is she good?" He sighed. "Are you sure she didn't curse you?"  
"Regina knew people were going to say that. She didn't, okay? We spent amazing days with Henry and I got to see the real her."  
"You slept with her, didn't you?"  
"What?!"  
"You did! You cheated on your wife with her biggest enemy."  
"Stop it. My life is none of your damn business." He stood up. "You better don't go around telling people about it."  
"No one would ever believe you were such an idiot."  
"I wasn't an idiot, Leroy. Regina has a story, just like we all do, and I was the only one to let her say it."  
"No story can turn you into a bitch."  
"You became grumpy because you lost the woman you love, she became evil because they killed the man she loved right in front of her."  
"I…I didn't know that."  
"Exactly."

With that said, David walked out of the bar determined to find Regina. He drove around town for a while as he thought about what he would say to her. She knew he loved her but maybe saying it again would be nice. Or he could just hold her in his arms, that always felt good, like their bodies belonged together. One thing he knew was that he wouldn't sleep with her again until they figured out what to do with their relationship. Yes, he wanted to be completely hers but they had to start doing things the right way.

Regina was sitting on the couch with a glass of apple cider on her hand. Everything Archie had said that morning still echoed in her mind and she knew she had to do something about it. One thing had particularly stuck with her. Archie knew David was the man she was talking about and he pointed out they both needed to help each other. How could she help David? All she knew was that he was the one helping her believe in herself again.

"David, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.  
He walked into the house without an invitation, he didn't need one. "I've missed you, Regina. I had to see you."  
"I've missed you too, dear."

David put his arms around her, pulling her into him, and Regina felt at home. It had only been a day since she had last seen him but she had missed him as though months had gone by. He smelled of beer and oak wood, a sent she had gotten used to in the last few days. And, as usual, he could smell the sweet apple sent that was around Regina no matter where she went.

"You shouldn't be here, David. She could be looking for you."  
"She thinks I'm working." He looked at her. "I had to see you and talk to you."  
"Dear, this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."  
"So you didn't miss me?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, of course I missed you." Regina looked down to her feet and realized she wasn't wearing her high heels, first time she had allowed someone into her house in that condition. "I was going crazy without you. So crazy I went to talk to Archie."  
"Wait, you talked to Archie about us?"  
"Not exactly."  
"What did you talk about?"  
"I can't tell you." She giggled for the first time in years. "It's personal."  
"Regina Mills." He tickled her. "I won't tell."  
Regina was laughing non-stop. "I said I was in love with someone."  
"I am really hoping that someone is me."  
"You will never know."

He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he sat with her on his lap. David wanted to take in every single second he had with her. When he got back home, he knew he would have to fake a smile but it wouldn't be fake if he thought about his time with her. Being with Regina felt so easy and he had no pressure. He could act like the shepherd boy he was and she wouldn't judge him. It was like everything between them came naturally. Their bodies and ideas belonged together.

"In all seriousness, are you okay? Why did you feel like talking to Archie?" He moved the hair from her face. "You can tell me."  
"I felt lost. Archie had offered me his help a while ago and today I decided to accept it. Sometimes you need other people to help you see things from another perspective."  
"Did it help?"  
"A lot." She looked at him. "I need to start loving myself before I am able to throw myself into this relationship."  
"Does that mean you don't want to see me?" Regina could see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes as he spoke.  
"No! Archie made me realize that you are the only one who can show me how to love myself and show my love for others."  
"I want to help you because I know you can help me."  
"How can I help you, David?"  
"You've shown me what true love really is and helped me realized I need to be the one controlling my life."  
"So we need each other."  
"We do." He kissed her softly. "But we should figure out what we're going to do with this relationship before we go public."  
"I agree. I'm not ready to let everyone know, at least not for now."  
"For now, we will keep it between us…and Henry, who by the way knows about us."  
"I know he does. He figured it out the night before your wife and daughter got back. Don't worry he will keep it a secret."  
"I had a talk with him last night and he encouraged me to go after you."  
"My son did that?"  
"Yes, he said his mom's happiness came first."  
"What about his grandma?  
"He just talked about you and your happiness."

When David left that night, they had agreed to keep their relationship private. They arranged a meeting for Friday and accepted that they wouldn't be able to see each other as often as they would like. Being together, even if from time to time, made them happy and that was all that mattered. Their happiness. It sounded selfish but they had always put others first, Snow White and Daniel had always been first in their lives. But now, like Archie had said, they were going to help each other.

"Hello?" Henry said as he answered his phone.  
"Hi sweetie. It's me, mom."  
"Oh, hi mom. How are you?"  
"I'm fine and you?"  
"Good."  
"I know it's late but I wanted to thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For talking to David and telling him to go after me."  
"Well, I think you deserve happiness, mom."  
"That means a lot to me, Henry. Thank you."  
"You are very welcome. Oh, I was thinking you can come see me ride tomorrow."  
"I will be there."  
"See you tomorrow, mom. I love you."  
"I love you too, honey."

As she laid down in bed, Regina went through her entire day. She had been able to open her heart to Archie, seeking for help and getting the answers she needed. While spending a few hours with David, she had realized she truly loved him. And the best thing was her son loved her and cared about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina sat on the bathroom floor, tears running down her face, as she held the thin stick between her hands. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. A small soft-pink positive symbol was staring right back at her. It was impossible and she refused to accept it. There was no way she could be holding a positive pregnancy test in her hands…but she was. If she was completely honest with herself, she knew it was her fault. She had slept with David twice and he hadn't worn a condom, not even once. She wasn't stupid, she understood the consequences, but in the moment of heat and passion, she had forgotten about protection. And there she was, pregnant with Snow White's husband's baby. Regina couldn't understand when or how she had become _"the other woman"_.

"Snow!" David yelled from the kitchen. "I won't be home for dinner."  
She appeared in front of him as he spoke. "Why not? We are supposed to have family dinners."  
"I know but I have to deal with some stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Stuff you don't have to worry about."  
"You've been acting weird lately. I know you are hiding something from me, David."  
"I am not. I just have to deal…"  
"With some stuff. You already said that."  
"I will make it up to you tomorrow."  
"I don't want you to make it up to me; I want you to stop acting so weirdly. Ever since Emma and I got back you've been avoiding me."  
"Look, this town was a mess when you were gone and I made it my job to organize it. I am not avoiding you, I am trying to help the entire town and answer questions I don't even have answers for."  
"Just come back to sleep." Snow White said and walked away.

David spent the entire morning thinking about different ways to tell Snow the truth but nothing seemed right. He wanted to be with Regina more than anything but he couldn't hurt the woman he was supposed to protect for the rest of his life. What bothered him most was that he didn't regret lying to his wife and he was afraid there was nothing he wouldn't do to spend time with Regina. A part of him couldn't believe he was having an affair with the Evil Queen and the other part just wanted to shout out loud that he was in love with her.

"Regina, you look like hell." Granny said unafraid of what her client could do. "What can I get you?"  
"Just a glass of water."  
"Whoa, you didn't even comment back. What's going on?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"And there you are." She said as she placed a glass of water in front of her. "Anything I could get you to eat?"  
Regina closed her eyes pushing the nauseas away; just thinking about food made her feel sick to her stomach. "No, thank you."  
"If you are going to get sick, do it elsewhere. I don't need your vomit all over my counter pushing clients away."  
"I have manners, Granny."  
"Yeah but when you are pregnant that doesn't count."  
"I am not pregnant."  
"Oh really? You look like hell and the mention of food makes you sick. I know a pregnant woman when I see one, Regina."  
"You are completely wrong."  
"I don't care, I just hope the man that got you pregnant knows what he's gotten himself into."  
"What are you trying to say, old woman?"  
"I'm old, not stupid." Granny said before walking away.

Regina was afraid Granny knew about David and her. Before they even became "David and her", they went around town together with Henry. Did everyone suspect they were together? Did Snow White know about it? No that couldn't be true; they hadn't been publicly together since her return. All she wanted was for the night to get there as fast as possible so she could tell David about their baby. She was happy about her pregnancy and could only hope he would be as happy as she was.

"Dude, the guys and I are going out tonight, wanna come?" Leroy rested against the sheriff station wall outside in the parking lot.  
"I can't, I have stuff to do."  
"Is that how you call fucking Regina on a Friday night?"  
"We aren't having sex now."  
"But you are going to see her."  
"Yes, I am."  
"Why? She isn't good for you, dude. You should stop seeing her and go back to loving your wife."  
"Leroy, we have already discussed this! The only woman I am leaving is Snow."  
"When? Because you are hiding everything from her instead of confronting her and telling the truth."  
"I am waiting for the right moment."  
"There is no such thing as the right moment in this situation, David. She deserves to hear the truth from you."  
"I know, I know."

David knew Leroy was right and that bothered him. All he had been thinking about was spending time with Regina when he should have told Snow White the truth. Sooner or later word would come out and that wouldn't be good. His wife should find out from him and not from people talking around town. So that was it. That night, he would tell Regina they had to be honest and tell Snow White the truth. And after that they could be together without hiding.

"Henry, can I ask you something?" Snow White asked as they had lunch. "It won't get you in trouble."  
"Sure, grandma."  
"Who did David spend time with while I was away?"  
"With me."  
"Was there anyone else?"  
"Well, yeah. My mom spent time with us and sometimes he spent time with Leroy, Granny and Ruby. Why?"  
"I was just wondering. Did he spend a lot of time alone with Ruby?"  
"Grandma, I don't know! Why don't you ask him?"  
"I will."

Snow left Henry alone and walked to her room, where she called Ruby.

"Granny's diner! How can I help you?"  
"Ruby, it's me Snow."  
"Oh, hi Snow! What can I do for you?"  
"I know what's going on."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I know you are having an affair with my husband and I want you to end it."  
"What?! Are you insane? Why would you think that?"  
"Because you guys spent time together while I was away."  
"We did that because we are friends! I can't believe you would think I would do that to you."  
"So you are denying it?"  
"I am telling you that is not true! David and I are not having an affair. Goodbye, Snow White." Ruby hanged up with tears in her eyes.

Granny, who had heard the entire conversation, thanks to her wolf hearing, decided to call David. She knew he was having an affair with Regina, she had seen the look in their eyes, and she wouldn't let others treat her granddaughter like crap just because he was a coward.

"Sheriff Nolan."  
"David, we have to talk."  
"Hi, Granny. What can I do for you?"  
"Tell your wife who you are truly having an affair with."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know you are having an affair with Regina. But your wife doesn't and she's taking it out on Ruby."  
"I didn't know that. I am really sorry and I promise I will talk to Snow tomorrow. Ruby has nothing to do with this and she doesn't deserve to be in the middle of our problems."  
"I knew you would understand. Thank you, David."  
"You are welcome. And please let me know if it happens again."

Later that night, Regina got everything ready for David. She had cooked lasagna and apple turn overs for dessert. Candles were lightened up around the house and slow music was playing in the background. To reassure herself, she had taken another pregnancy test which, once again, gave a positive result. While cooking, she had felt nauseated in more than one occasion. To be pregnant had always been one of her biggest dreams and she was finally able to accomplish it.

"Hello?" Regina said as she answered the phone while setting the table.  
"Hi. It's me, David."  
"Hello, dear."  
"I was just calling to tell you that I will be there in about twenty minutes."  
"Great, that will give the lasagna time to be fully done."  
"Oh lasagna, my favorite!"  
"Shut up! You know it's the only thing I can cook."  
"And let me guess. Apple turnovers for dessert."  
"Just hurry up, David."

Teasing Regina was one of his favorite things to do. In the days they had spent together, previously to Snow and Emma's return, he had learned all the ways to piss her off as well of every little thing that made her laugh. On the outside, she seemed like a complex woman but once you got to know her, she was really simple. She had taught him about her preference for roses, reason why he had stopped at the flower shop that night, and white chocolate even though he had always believed she was a dark chocolate kind of woman. And, against all his ancient beliefs, Regina Mills was his kind of woman.

"I'm here!" He said as he walked through the door in the laundry room like they had arranged. "It smells great, by the way."  
"Thank you, dear. I am in the kitchen."

David wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and Regina couldn't help it but smile. If she was honest, she had waited all day to be in his arms. Since she had found out she was pregnant, all she had wanted to do was share the news with him. As he planted soft kisses along her neck, she pictured what their life together and with a baby would be like.

"There's something I need to tell you, David."  
"Me too, but you go first." He took a bite from the apple turnover.  
"No, you go first."  
"Okay." David cleared his throat. "Granny called me this afternoon to tell me Snow was mean to Ruby. She believes Ruby and I are having an affair. I think we should tell her the truth, or at least I should talk to her."  
"I am so glad you bring this up. What I have to tell you has something to do with us going public. So yes, I believe we should tell her."  
"I promise I will talk to her tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed her red apple-tasting lips. "What did you want to tell me?"  
"During the last weeks, I've been feeling really bad and I realized I was late. I am never late." She made a pause to look at him. "This morning, I took a pregnancy test and…it was positive. I am pregnant, David."  
"What?! How come?!"  
"Didn't your mother tell you how babies get to this world?"  
"Yes, Regina, she did. I just can't believe you are pregnant. We only had sex twice."  
"Unprotected sex. You only need one time to get pregnant." Her eyes filled with tears. "After your answer during the 20 questions game, I thought you would be happy."  
"I am. Oh Regina, I am! It's just a little shocking, that's all."  
"I am happy about the baby and I won't let you ruin that, Mr. Nolan." Before she would start crying, Regina walked to her studio.

David hugged Regina and he could feel her tears falling against his neck. Of course he was happy about having a baby with the woman he loved but that made things even more complicated. To think that he had to face his wife to tell her he had cheated on her with her biggest enemy and they were now having a baby together. After the truth was out, he was sure they would all hate him and Regina. What he did not want was people going after her and hurting her. There was no way he would let anyone come close to Regina and their baby. No one would ever hurt them.

"Tomorrow morning I will talk to Snow. I will tell her about us and about our baby."  
"And then you will come here?"  
"I will pack my things and move in. Sounds good?"  
"Yes." She smiled. "I just want us to be happy."  
"We will be. Don't worry about anything, I will make sure our baby stays safe."  
"Thank you, David."  
"I love you, Regina."  
"I love you too."

Regina Mills would finally have a true family.


	7. TO MY READERS

**TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE, I AM REALLY SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL IS KEEPING ME REALLY BUSY. THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WILL BE BY THE END OF THE MONTH AND THEN IT WILL CONTINUE TO BE UPDATED AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE. ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY IT TAKES ME LONGER TO UPDATE NOWADAYS. I HONESTLY APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT YOU READ MY STORY AND I JUST WANT TO KEEP GIVING YOU GUYS MORE. I WILL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I promise from now until the end of the fic, I will update every single week.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why Regina and you are calling this meeting for." Snow said as she sat down. "What's going on?"

"It isn't really a meeting. It's just the three of us, dear."

They were sitting in the Mayor's office because no other place felt right. Neither David nor Regina wanted to talk about their affair but with a baby on the way, they knew they had no other option. How were they supposed to start the conversation? It wasn't a talk they were supposed to have. They hadn't been meant to fall in love, but there they were, completely in love with one and other. It was unbelievable how things could change. One day they were enemies and the next day they were lovers. Maybe true love was found in the weirdest places.

"Is any of you going to tell me what's going on?"  
"Snow, what Regina and I have to say…it is not that easy and we want you to know we never meant to hurt anyone."  
"Just say it." Snow White said aware of what was really going on.  
"We…" David started but wasn't able to continue.  
"We are having an affair." Regina said rolling her eyes. "You were gone and I guess we were both weak. While taking care of Henry, together, we realized we had no actual reason to hate each other. And now," she wrapped her arms around herself, "we are having a baby."  
"What?! I could understand an affair, it was obvious, but a baby?! What did you do to him, Regina? How did you get my husband to fall for you? What kind of curse did you use?"  
"Snow, it is not like that. She didn't curse me."  
"How can you be so sure, David?"  
"Because what I feel, how I feel about Regina, it is real." He looked over to the pregnant woman and smiled. "She made me feel alive and thanks to her I got my will for living back. This curse changed me and when I woke up I didn't like who I had become. But the days I spent with Regina, I was able to feel alive again."  
"I… How can you say this to me?!"

Snow White wanted to run out of there and pretend that conversation had never happened. David was her true love and the only man she had ever loved. Ironically, he was the only man to ever hurt her deeply. Since the moment she had returned to Storybrooke, she knew about their affair. The way he had looked at Regina, that day they were making the pancakes cake and she had to leave, had given him away. In that moment, Snow understood they were having an affair. Never had she imagined they would end up having a baby.

"How could you do this, Regina? You know what it feels like to lose the one person you love the most. So, how could you take that away from me?"  
"Don't you dare compare this to Daniel's death." The Mayor threw the other woman a hateful look. "David could have chosen not to have this affair. Daniel wasn't able to choose to live, he was killed."  
"Still, you took away from me the man that I love!"  
"Snow White, stop playing the victim for once in your life. No one did this to hurt you, okay? We were two lonely people who ended up finding comfort in each other."  
"Do you love him? Do you truly love him?"  
"I do." She looked straight into David's eyes. "I hadn't felt this way in a long time. When you are a teenager, you feel butterflies inside your stomach every time you see the boy you like. Then you grow up and something inside your body kills those butterflies, I guess reality takes your dreams away. But the last few weeks, I've gone back to being a teenager. David makes me feel the butterflies all over again. It's something I had never expected to feel after Daniel. Believe me, I don't expect you to understand, Snow. And I do know how you feel right now and I can live with you hating me. But please, don't hate David. It isn't his fault this happened and I guess it was fate." She looked at Snow White. "I am sorry I took love away from you, but I do not control who my heart falls for."

David couldn't believe what he was listening to. The words coming out of Regina's mouth seemed to belong to another woman. Never had he expected to hear all those loving words from the Evil Queen. Of course he felt the same way about her, but he was Prince Charming and he never kept his feelings hidden. Now that he knew exactly how she felt, he never wanted to let her go.

"Please, tell me this is a joke, David. Tell me you are not in love with her. Tell me you did not get her pregnant. I'm begging you, please!" Snow had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop them from falling. "Please."  
"I wish I hadn't hurt you but I don't regret falling in love with Regina. When this all began, I knew I was getting into a huge mess. My plan wasn't to hurt you. You are the last person I would want to see in pain because you do not deserve it."  
"Then why did you do it? Why did you let your heart fall for her? You could have waited for me. You were supposed to find me."  
"You cannot find someone when you have already decided to let them go."  
"So this is it? Now you will have the Evil Queen's baby and destroy our family?"  
"Oh come on, what family? Emma doesn't want us to be her parents. We cannot have a family with someone who doesn't want us to be her family."  
"We could have tried!"  
"Don't make this harder than it already is."  
"Snow," Regina said, "this is hard on all of us because we have Henry in common. For him I ask you not to go around hating on us. You have the right to hate us, just don't do it around him."

In that moment it hit her. Henry knew about the affair. He was always covering for David on late nights and had been acting suspiciously loving towards Regina. But, why? Did he approve of the affair? Had he been the one to get them together? How had he kept that from her? She couldn't believe her own grandson had accepted the affair. But then again, Regina had raised him and, no matter what she had done in the past, Henry loved her.

"He knows, doesn't he? He has been a part of this all along."  
"Do not get my son involved." Regina said with a threatening tone. "He just wants the best for everyone."  
"How is this affair the best for me, Regina?"  
"For the first time, he wants what is best for me."  
"You must have manipulated him."  
"Stop it. Regina is not evil, okay? She is a woman who has feelings, just like the rest of us."  
"Please David, tell me you don't believe she isn't evil after all."  
"That is exactly what I'm saying." He was getting tired of the entire situation. "Now I will ask you to leave. We all said what we had to say and it is time for you to go."  
"Before I leave, I want you to know one thing. You will regret this, Charming. One morning you will wake up and realize she is not the woman you thought she was. In that moment you will want to come back, but you will not be able to do so. Enjoy your miserable life with her."

David and Regina watched her walk away. It had been a tough conversation but in the end they had been able to prove their love. Now they were free to express their feelings publicly. Everyone would react the same way Snow White did but they didn't care. When they were together, they felt stronger. And above all, they had a baby to fight for. Their love would be stronger than anything life threw their way.

"Well, wasn't that nice?" Regina said as she allowed herself to fall on the couch in her office. "Welcome to a miserable life with me, Mr. Nolan."  
"I don't think it will be miserable. I believe I am up for some great adventures." He sat next to her and held her hand. "We are going to be parents."

Before he could say anything else, Regina kissed him. She kissed him for the way he had defended her minutes ago. She kissed him for all the butterflies he made fly inside her stomach. She kissed him for their future baby. She kissed him because he had been nothing but a gentleman towards her. She kissed him because she was madly in love with him.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" David asked as he held her close to himself. "Do you really love me that much?"  
"Are you calling me a liar, dear?"  
"No, I am not. It just… Everything you said took me by surprise."  
"It was all real. When I'm with you I feel like a teenager again. When I lost Daniel, I thought I would never love someone again. But that night, when we made out on the kitchen counter, I knew you were going to change that. It was you, David, who managed to break down the protecting walls around my heart."  
"I am glad I broke them because that same night I felt alive for the first time in years. I know it sounds wrong and maybe I shouldn't have said it in front of Snow, but it is true. For some inexplicable reason you were the one to bring me back to life."

Regina didn't want to but she started crying. It had been too long since someone showed so much love for her. By being the Evil Queen, she had gotten used to people hating her and it surprised her when someone acted nicely around her. During the last few weeks her life had changed completely. Her son went from hating her to encouraging her to fight for happiness. David, who had hated her all his life, was now defending and loving her. Life was finally on her good side.

"Sorry, I think it is the pregnancy hormones making me cry."  
"Or maybe you are finally letting your feelings out. That is great and I am happy you are."  
"But it is not who I am."  
"Of course it is! You said it yourself, Regina, you changed because of Daniel's death. Since then, you have had all these walls around your heart that I have been slowly bringing down. I think it is time you go back to being the Regina you were before tragedy affected your life."  
"But… I don't show my feelings. I am not that kind of woman, dear, and you know it."  
"Things are changing. Our love is making us show a different side of ourselves. That is what true love means."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"True love means bringing out the best in the other person."  
"Then you must be my true love because I hadn't been my best until now."  
"You are the one bringing out the best in me. And I know our baby will make us even better."  
"I love when you say our baby. It feels so real."  
"You better get used to it. Our baby is real. In just a few months our family will grow bigger."  
For a moment worry took over her. "How do you think Henry will feel about us having a baby? Won't it be weird for him?"  
"He encouraged you to fight for us. Maybe at the beginning it will feel weird but I know he will be happy for us. He loves you, Regina, and he honestly wants the best for you."  
"I love him too, so much. He was my ray of light throughout my darkest moments. I wouldn't have survived all these years, if I hadn't adopted him. He is my pride and joy."  
"It is because I know all of this that I am sure our baby is lucky to have you as a mother."  
"Our baby is lucky to have you as a father, David."  
He kissed her slowly yet passionately. "I love you, Regina."  
"You know I love you too, dear."

That night as he shared the bed with her, he pictured their future together. He imagined her with a big baby bump as he read to her stomach. The smile she would have the moment she held their baby for the first time. How proud they would feel when their baby gave his or her first steps. He thought about all the first words the baby would say. And then he imagined the two of them in their late 70's sharing a cup of coffee as their grandchildren ran around in the backyard. David was excited about their future and he was ready for their life together. A life that had started the minute they confessed their love to Snow White. A life that would bring him nothing but happiness and good memories.

Prince Charming was ready to grow old with the Evil Queen.


End file.
